DESTINY
by dyanrosdiana
Summary: Kim Jong In akan kembali ke Korea? Ia akan tinggal bersama saudara sepupunya. Lalu bagaimana kisah kehidupannya di Korea? EXO, Taemin & Key SHINEE, L INFINITE. Brothership. RnR please!


Title : Destiny

Author : Dyan Rosdiana

Cast :

- Kim Jongin / Kai (EXO) as Kim Jongin / Kai.

- Kim Hyora (OC).

- Lee Taemin (SHINee) as Kim Taemin.

- Kim Kibum / Key (SHINee) as Kim Kibum / Key.

- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun.

- Do Kyungsoo (EXO) as Do Kyungsoo.

- Kim Myungsoo / L (Infinite) as Kim Myungsoo.

- Park Hyunae (OC).

- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Byun Baekhyun.

Genre : Humor, Brothership, Family , Friendship, School Life

Rating : T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Seluruh ide cerita dan OC dalam ff ini adalah murni karangan author. Seluruh cast punya allah, orang tua, agensi, EXO-L, Shawol, Inspirit.

_A/N : Fanfiction ini juga aku publish di blog dan akun wattpadku. Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau nama tokoh harap dimaklumi ya! Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak! ^^_

**WARNING! **Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

.

.

.

_**LOS ANGELES**_

Malam itu, langit di Kota LA sangatlah cerah. Cahaya indah yang berasal dari bintang-bintang tengah memancar, memberi kesejukan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Ia juga dapat menambah keindahan langit malam. Terlihat sesosok remaja laki-laki berwajah tampan tengah duduk diatas bingkai jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan kedua bola matanya itu menatap lekat ke arah bintang-bintang yang tengah menghiasi langit malam. Walaupun begitu, keindahan langit malam ini tak sama dengan perasaan hatinya. Perasaan hatinya saat ini sangatlah kacau. Ia sendiri tak tau apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Senang, bahagia atau justru sebaliknya.

"Andai saja aku boleh memilih, aku ingin tinggal di Korea bersama kedua orang tuaku. Atau aku akan tetap tinggal dirumah ini dengan syarat kedua orang tuaku bisa lebih perhatian lagi terhadapku" Ucap remaja laki-laki bermata coklat gelap itu. Kedua matanya masih menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

"Ah! Sudahlah kai, lebih baik tak usah banyak berharap! Lagi pula tak ada gunanya, jika kau terus duduk dan berdiam diri disini. Karena yang kau lakukan saat ini tak akan pernah merubah segalanya" Gumamnya lagi dengan mata yang tetap memandangi bintang.

Ya, nama remaja laki-laki itu adalah Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan Kai. Saat ini usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun dan ia duduk dibangku kelas 2 Senior High School terfavorit di LA. Ia merupakan putra tunggal, yang artinya ia tak mempunyai seorang adik maupun seorang kakak. Jika di rumah, ia selalu saja merasa bosan dan kesepian. Karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja.

Kehidupan di sekolahnya, berjalan tak begitu baik. Ia selalu di cap sebagai _'troublemaker' _oleh teman-teman dan para guru di sekolahnya. Ia sering sekali membuat ulah bersama teman-teman terdekatnya. Masalah demi masalah telah ia timbulkan dan ia pun berhasil membuat para guru kesal dengan sikapnya itu. Bahkan ia nyaris di drop out dari sekolah karena ulahnya itu.

Ayah Kai pun mulai geram dengan sikap anaknya itu. Hampir setiap hari ia selalu mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah akibat ulah putranya itu. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk mengatasi sikap kai yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu. Ia tak sanggup karena apa? Tentu saja karena ia dan istrinya sibuk bekerja, sehingga tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu dan menasihati putranya itu.

Akhirnya ia pun menemukan sebuah cara untuk merubah sikap kai, yaitu dengan menitipkan putranya kepada adiknya yang tinggal di Korea Selatan.

"Kai, seharusnya kau senang bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan saudaramu itu. Jadi kau tak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi" Ucap Kai dengan kedua mata yang masih menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Ya, satu jam sudah Kai duduk seperti itu sembari merenungi sebuah takdir kehidupannya. Matanya selalu memandang ke arah bintang-bintang itu. Tak lupa ia juga mengajak bintang itu untuk berbicara, layaknya ia sedang curhat terhadap seseorang mengenai isi hatinya saat itu.

_Kriiing . . . . Kriiiiiiing . . . . Kriiiiiiing . . . ._

_(Anggap aja itu suara handphone ._.)_

Terdengar suara handphone yang memecahkan keheningan malam itu. Suaranya berasal dari arah tempat tidur milik Kai. Kai pun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo..." Ucap Kai kepada seseorang yang menelponnya.

_"Kai, apakah benar besok kau akan kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersamaku?" Tanya seseorang di seberang panggilan dengan nada bersemangat. Jika saja orang ini ada di hadapanmu, mungkin kau akan melihat wajahnya berseri-seri._

"Ne... Besok pagi aku akan berangkat kesana. Pokoknya kau harus jemput aku di bandara ya! Ingat, jangan sampai telat!" Pinta Kai dengan penuh harap.

_"Ne. Aku akan menjemputmu, Kai. Hoaamm... Sudah dulu ya, sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu! Bye~"_

_Tuuutt . . . . Tuuuttt . . . . Tuuuttt . . . ._

Kini, sambungan telepon telah terputus. Kai pun meletakkan handphonenya di bawah bantal. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur itu. Ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

Baiklah, walaupun saya kurang percaya diri dengan alur cerita FF ini yang mungkin saja mudah ditebak. Tapi sudah kuputuskan untuk tetap share FF gaje ini di ffnet. Jadi, buat yang udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Kritik dan saran dari kawan-kawan sangat dibutuhkan! ^^


End file.
